legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
King Drake III
King Drake III (ドルク王, Doruku Ou, lit. "King Dolk") is the ruler of Drake Kingdom, a large continent in Legend of Legaia. Upon receiving news of the incoming Mist he valiantly tries all means possible to save his castle and the citizens of his kingdom. Appearance King Drake wears distinguishable attire, fitted with a family crest on the front of his chest and large armored shoulder pads. He wears blue armor over his arms and shins with black leggings underneath. Drake wears his hair slicked back and long in length. He is also quite fond of his bushy mustache. Personality Drake is very wise and kind for a king of such power. He is a meticulous planner that does whatever it takes to ensure the safety and prosperity of his subjects. Drake does not reign his position of power over everyone and will show sincere gratitude to those that help him. Story Early Life King Drake was the ruler of Drake Kingdom before the Mist's arrival and considered to be a wise and just ruler who truly cared for his subjects. When news reaches him of the Mist's effects and their inevitable doom he tries many things to drive the Mist back, including praying to the Genesis Tree all the way on the summit of Mt. Rikuroa. In the end, King Drake decides that the only method of saving the residents of Drake Castle was to have everyone put on Seru and lock themselves behind cages so as to prevent themselves from harming anyone that should somehow venture into the area. King Drake even had the incredible foresight to assume that someone with the ability to travel through the Mist would be able to save them one day, as he leaves a letter for the traveler to read. ''Legend of Legaia King Drake III is first seen in the left door of the throne room in Drake Castle imprisoned in a cage. A treasure chest lies in front of him which has a letter in it that reads: '"To the human traveler that finds this"' ''I am Drake III, King of Drake. I know not who will read this letter. But anyone who makes it through the Mist must have powers greater than the Mist. No doubt you have seen the Seru monsters in this castle's dungeons. Those monsters are in fact my dear retainers and the people of my kingdom. When the Mist approached we tried many ways to drive it back. We even prayed at the Genesis Tree of Mt. Rikuroa to the north. Legend says the tree has the power to save the human race. In the end we decided to lock ourselves in the dungeon and wear Seru, surrendering to the Mist. As Seru monsters, we should survive on Drake water until the day the Mist goes away. We locked ourselves in the dungeon so the Seru madness would not force us to harm anyone. So, traveler, I ask you to drive away the Mist, as we were powerless to do so. You are our only hope for the future -- the hope that sustains us. When Vahn and Noa venture back to Drake Castle after reviving the Genesis Tree of Mt. Rikuroa they hear the voices of many people, revealing that the Genesis Tree's powers reached Drake Castle. King Drake III welcomes them at the front of the Mountain Gate and inquires if they were the ones to drive away the Mist. When hearing that Vahn and Noa were responsible for doing so he invites them into the throne room and asks to hear their story. After this he aks Vahn and Gala if they would destroy the Mist completely in order to end the suffering throughout the world, though he includes that he does not have the authority to command them since they already freed Drake Castle. King Drake is overjoyed at the positive reply from Vahn and Noa. In order to help them on their journey he gives Vahn the Water Gate Key, which dries up the river and allows Noa to pick up the Wind Book I accessory and allows them to go passed the river and enter Biron Monastery. It is never required to go back to Drake Castle but the Ra-Seru Heroes may choose to revisit at any point in time and chat with King Drake. He gives the trio interesting information from time to time, especially nearing the game's climax. Trivia *King Drake III is very fond of his moustache. *The little slot in the wall where King Drake was penned up previously holds the Platinum Card which enables Vahn to purchase rare and useful items from select shops. *The large portrait that hangs at the bottom of the stairwell in Drake Castle is of King Drake's mother. *His name is literally translated into English as 'Dolk' or 'Dork'. Explaning why the translators chose Drake instead. Gallery Draketrappedfar.jpg Draketrappedchanging.jpg Drakecloseup.jpg Drakewithguards.jpg Drakethrone.jpg Kingdrake.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia